


Rainy Morning

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Kisses Bingo [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing Bingo, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Crowley is startled awake.  But it's okay, because Aziraphale is there.  Written for the prompt, "Good Morning Kiss."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867150
Comments: 26
Kudos: 107
Collections: Kisses Bingo, Lyric's Emergency Fluff Collection





	Rainy Morning

Despite what he had once claimed during one of Hell’s more remarkably horrible morale building exercises, Crowley had not actually invented getting up early in the morning. (Whether he had invented morale building exercises was a complex topic involving an escaped donkey, and Crowley didn’t want to talk about it.) He had, shortly after Eden, invented getting up barely in time for lunch. And shortly after that, invented getting up and  _ pretending _ he was in time for lunch.

Which was why, when Crowley was woken from a deep sleep by a loud noise, he was entirely disoriented. It was  _ too early. _ His limbs went in all directions as he struggled to become instantly alert and dangerous, just awake enough to suspect that he wasn’t dangerous enough—

“It’s all right,” Aziraphale soothed, nearby, and stroked his hand over Crowley’s hair. “It’s all right.” He dropped a kiss onto the top of Crowley’s head. “We’re fine.”

“Whuzznoize?” Although now that he was awake enough to hear the rain on the roof, Crowley could guess. Just thunder. Just a thunderstorm. Not guns, or bombs, or any of the things his sleeping mind had panicked over.

“A thunderstorm has rolled in, dear boy," Aziraphale said, confirming it. "I don’t think either of us will be going anywhere until eleven or so, and if we wait that long, we might as well wait until after lunch.”

“Timeizzit?”

“About eight thirty in the morning.”

_ “Blehhh.” _ Crowley disapproved of eight thirty in the morning.

“Yes, I know, and I’m sorry the thunder woke you up, but if we have lightning without thunder, then sooner or later the humans will start to talk.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the head again, which went a long way towards lifting his bad mood. “The trees do need the rain.”

“What’re you going to do all morning?” There, that was articulate and not mumbled at all. At eight thirty, yet! Crowley had best be careful, he’d start doing  _ virtues _ next.

“I thought I’d stay here all morning, where it’s warm, and read.” Aziraphale still had his Victorian sleeping cap on, which he had put on when he got into bed last night, and Crowley knew without asking that he had read the night through. With Aziraphale, sleep attire was an affectation, not a sign that any actual sleep was going to be attempted. “And before you ask, I certainly  _ wouldn’t _ mind if you curled up closer to me and kept me company.”

“Not sure how much company I’ll be,” Crowley said, and he absolutely didn’t snuggle closer because he was a demon and demons didn’t  _ snuggle, _ they took advantage of heat sources, so there.

“Silent company is still company. Besides, that way I’ll know immediately if the thunder wakes you again.”

Crowley considered saying that he didn’t need comforting because of a thunderstorm, he had faced all the terrors of Hell including Dagon’s paperwork, but if he grumbled about it, there was a slim chance that Aziraphale would think he didn’t want to be comforted, and that wouldn’t do at all. “Don’t think it’ll wake me,” he said, and yawned. “Not when . . .”

It was just as well that he yawned again before finishing that sentence. The other half of it was going to be something like,  _ not when I’m right next to you, _ and there was only so much sappy stuff a demon could endure.

“I’m staying right here,” Aziraphale told him, and stroked his hair. So, Crowley thought as he drifted off to sleep again, it was possible that Aziraphale had heard it anyway.


End file.
